United We Stand, Divided We Fall
by Killer-Panda-Pro
Summary: After the Civil War all Rebecca wanted was to lay low and be a normal, immortal, person. Unfortunatly, or fortunatly depenpending on what side you were on, Alfred couldn't make it to the meeting. Let the craziness ensue EnglandxOc Suckish Summary
1. Ending of the War

Prologue: Ending of the War

* * *

Piercing blue eyes stared down, as clouded orbs glared up at him from the pitiful figure lying in the mud. The figure stood and slowly brought its gun up the man's head. The man brought his hand up and grabbed the barrel. Gently pulling the rifle from the figure's fragile grasp.  
"It's over, give up it's going to be easier in the long run." The girl fell to her knees her eyes glued to her brother. Tears fell freely out of her eyes as she looked at the many bodies around her. There her soldiers lay mixed with the men of the man before her.  
Her eyes lowered to the ground; the once blazing orbs now darkened with hopelessness and despair. "You don't understand, after all how could you? You don't know what it's like to feel hopeless, abandoned. You don't know what it feels like to see your men whom you've fought and formed friendships with, be tortured and killed before you're very eyes. Knowing that you're going to be saved for last." She trembled as she said this the past four years of, pain anger, and sadness flashing before her eyes.  
"You may say that but you know that's not true. We're connected every bruise, every wound that we get, the other feels. When you were in pain, I felt everything you did. I had to stop myself from helping you, and I shouldn't because your my sister. Don't you see that we're connected so much more than you wish to be." He held out his hand to the girl.  
She ignored it hesitantly stumbling to her feet only for her legs to buckle. He gracefully caught her holding her up so she wouldn't fall. Two pairs of identical blue eyes staring at each other. She gently pushed him away finally standing steady on her own feet.  
"Well I may not like you but for my people I guess I'll put up with you." She held out her hand to the other. His eyes softened and he took her in hugging her close.  
"Welcome back sis."

* * *

That day was April 9, 1865 the day of the end of the Confederate States of America, but that was also the day that Rebecca Smith joined once again with, her brother, the United States of America.

* * *

Well hello there chickadees, I must say this is not my first fanfic but it is my first hetalia fic so be nice, I have a plan to do brownie points you can give a point for any character in the chapter for doing anything at all even sitting... so yeah... I m so awkward XD if you find any typos please tell me because I had two beta s and one of them didn t do a very good job. ummmmmm... what am I missing... ohhh... Disclaimer Time...

Disclaimer: I do not own hetalia or alfred or the u.s/confederate armies.

Well until next chappie... Ja ne, adios... um and CIAO (I think? ^^ )


	2. Ch 1: Enter the Late and Grumpy

Becca ran down the hall, her flats clicking on the tiled floor. Hopefully the meeting hadn't started; she didn't need to be late when she was new. She looked down at the map cursing at herself, she should have been more familiar with the building.

She slid to a stop before great mahogany doors. Straightening out her suit, she glanced down at her watch and sighed in relief, five minutes to spare. She gently opened the door briefcase in hand to a chaotic room.

She rolled her eyes at everyone; chairs were upturned, glass was shattered, and paper airplanes flew through the room. She walked towards the podium, gently setting her briefcase down on top. Becca cleared her throat, trying to get the attention of the room, "excuse me," she quietly said, her frustration at the situation clearly showing through her voice.

The squabbles continued as Becca continued to try to get everyone's attention. Becca's anger seeped slowly off of her killer intent coming of in waves, "everyone shut up!"

Everyone stood quietly, staring up at the irritated girl standing at the podium. "Thank you for making time to attend this world meeting. America could not make this meeting due to previous arrangements, so I will be taking over the meeting for him." She quietly sat down in her chair, waiting for the others to join her.

"Nipote!" A flying blur of blue and auburn flew towards Becca, quickly latching on to her side. "Ve, where have you been? Germany, come meet my nipote!" The hyper active, pasta obsessed, Italian yelled.

"Uncle Feli," Becca said with a sigh, "would you please get off me."

"Germany, my nipote is being mean to me!" The auburn cried running of to an intimidating blond man.

"It's not zat Italy but ma petite fille probably wishes zat we would be able to finish ze meeting early since she hates such zings." A flirtatious blond man came up and hugged Becca, " ma petite fille, how have you been?"

"I'll talk to you later papa, right now we have a meeting; meeting first talking later." Everyone soon settled down and started the meeting.

* * *

" Okay, now it's time to call roll," everyone quieted and looked at Becca, "Australia."

"Here, mate."

"Austria."

"Present."

"Belarus."

"..."

"Okay then,... Belgium."

"Here," and so the list went through the many other countries.

"England."

"Present, but I know who you are, and what gives you the authority to preside over this meeting?"

"Well duh, can't you tell by her good looks and great hair zat she's America's little sister."

"Are you implying that my hair is horrible sir!" The British man stood up, anger coming off him in waves.

"Why, yes after all I wouldn't expect less from a delinquent." The French man smirked, riling up the British man further. The two quickly started strangling each other.

"Will you two quit," Becca forced them apart throwing them across the room, "to answer your question England, so everyone will know, I am the Confederate States of America, I was formed on December 20, 1860 and was disbanded on April 9, 1865, I consisted of eleven states and five territories. I now act as the personification of the southern part of the United States of America in order to help America run the states better any questions?"

An intimidating blond man raised his hand, "I have one question: if you are still alive and acting as part of America, then why have we never seen you before?"

"In all reality, I cause America too much trouble in our state meetings, so that he wouldn't bring me to the world meeting," Becca sheepishly scratched the back of her head and muttered quietly, "although I don't see why I'm the one making his presentations in the first place because he screws them up anyway."

"That still doesn't explain why we didn't see you in the first part of the 1860's in the world meeting." The intimidating blond man spoke up again.

"Well," Becca looked down at her list, "Germany, you must consider me and America were at war and instead of sitting on the side lines, I was fighting with my men, and couldn't make it to the meetings because I was always traveling or fighting. If you have any more questions you can ask me or America later because he will most likely be here later after he finishes his meeting."

* * *

"Okay, lets take lunch and we will rejoin in an hour. Is that fine with everyone?" Becca stated, looking down at her watch, "it is now twelve thirty so I will see you at one thirty." Everyone grabbed their briefcases, the sound of shuffling papers marking everyone's rush to leave the room.

"Yo, guys sorry I'm late!" America walked through the door with a McDonald's bag in hand, "I woke up late and then the traffic was stalled because of a wreck when a dog walked by and I swerved, and then the cops had to pull me ov-" he was cut off when Becca smacked him upside his head.

"You are a liar. we all know that you had to go to the state meeting because you forgot to schedule an around the world meeting dumbass!" Becca glared up at America her gaze intimidating.

"How are you here anyway, I told you that you were never allowed to go to the world meetings because you would mess them up!" America yelled at her, not noticing the eyes of all the other nations.

"Like I'd want to be here, you know I hate large groups of people, but I had no choice, our boss made me fill in for you while you had the other meeting!" Becca yelled back at him. She glanced over to notice the other countries staring at them, "we'll talk about this later. It's lunch break and I need to go get something to eat because I was in too much of a hurry."

"Where do you think your going?," America chased after her grabbing her arm, "you need to explain to me what the meeting has discussed so far."

Becca sighed, "here, take my notes. Can I leave now?" She turned around and headed towards the door, "I'll need my briefcase back by the way, I only have one."

* * *

The meeting was now back in session; even though America was back in his place, the room was far from calm; shouts of who was that, why she wasn't introduce to the others sooner, and why was she there instead of America rang out through the hall.

"Well obviously ma petite fille was telling the truth, unlike some other countries, I raised her with a polite respect for her elders." France smirked, obviously aiming his rude remark at England. An uproar started up in the meeting hall once again.

"Everyone shut up," Germany yelled out over the table, "since America has decided to keep this personification a secret from us, then the next best choice is to go and meet her and generally get to know her. Anybody who disagrees speak up now."

"I don't agree dude that's horrib-" America spoke up only to be cut off by Germany.

"Okay, so it's all decided, we will get back to everyone on the time that they can visit, meeting adjourned."

As everybody started leaving the meeting hall, nobody noticed the four pairs of smirking, evil eyes, and one depressed America sitting in a corner.

* * *

Well that concludes that chapter, I'm sorry about the long wait I had a lot of studying and stuff to do, plus my computer keeps on wanting to crash. Not to worry though I have a plot planned and now that school's out I'll post more. I'm also sorry about having no tabs in the story the editor doesn't want to work with me.

Disclaimer: I do not own hetalia, any countries, or any militaries mentioned in this story.

**Also I'm going to be at San Japan on August 5 through August 7 look for me there I'll be the Seychelles cosplayer (exept for one day where I'll be dressed in my red and black kimono. See you there Ja Ne!**


End file.
